


A Conversation (Mini fic, one shot)

by lovesewndingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesewndingle/pseuds/lovesewndingle
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Alex has a conversation with Robert about Aaron.





	A Conversation (Mini fic, one shot)

"I used to hate you." Alex whispered, feeling like a fool. He bit his lip, wondering if he should continue.

He took a seat on the metal stool and cleared his throat, taking in a big gulp of air, looking down at his white lab coat and the hospital ID card clipped to his upper pocket. 

At anything but look at him.

"You see, Robert, I know Aaron loves you. He always has loved you and I guess that breaks my heart because I didn't think you deserved him." Alex looked across the room at Robert.

"He... lit up with you, just in a way that he never did with me and I... I guess I always resented you for that. Earlier tonight in the pub when he... laughed and watched you sing across the room like you were the only other person there. It made me so angry because I knew it should be me but I knew it... never would be when you were around. I guess you and I are similar in some kind of way because we would both fight for him but I always wondered if I would ever win. I guess we'll never know." He sighed and looked up again before returning his gaze to the floor.

"He tries to pretend he's over you but I know he isn't. I guess it would be alright if I knew there was ever going to be a time when he'd forget you but..." Alex's voice trailed off.

"He called me Robert, you know. Once. It was after a nightmare. I'm not sure what it was about but he called out your name. I think it woke him. I pretended to be asleep because I didn't want him thinking I'd heard him and for him to get embarrassed but I heard. He turned to face the other way in bed and I knew it was you he needed to comfort him, not me." Alex nodded and bit his cheek, trying his best not to get emotional.

"I've only made him laugh once. Properly laugh. You know the laugh where his eyes disappear because he's finding it that funny? And the crinkles by his eyes come out and he's all red and the tears from laughter come? Yeah, that laugh. That was when I almost fell down those stupid winding stairs in the Mill. Why those were put into that place I'll never know because they're an actual death trap..." Alex's eyes shot up and across the room, silence echoing around him. 

"Anyway... yeah. You always made him laugh. Always. He often smirks to himself and I wonder if it's a memory with you replaying in his mind. And he'll go to tell me something and then stop himself and I wonder if it's because it's something I won't quite understand like you would.... I dunno. Maybe it's silly." Alex's eyes wandered across the room again. 

"I didn't think that you deserved him. And his greatness. And maybe I shouldn't say that but I've heard things, I've seen things, Robert. All of this drama with Liv... I know she loves you. Despite her saying otherwise. She's a good kid. But Aaron, he... he's one of the greatest people I've met. He's been through so much and you... you were his rock, his anchor, though I'd probably... I'd probably give you a different name that rhymed with anchor..." Alex exasperated and put his head in his hands. 

"You made him happy, Robert. So happy. And I guess I'll always be grateful to you, for that." Alex closed his eyes and allowed a tear to fall.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." He whispered, standing and walking over to Robert, placing a warm hand on his cold hand. 

"I promise I'll look after him, whether I'm with him or not." His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Robert's closed eyes.

The stickers were still on Robert's chest from where they'd tried to save him with shocks to the heart. 

The monitor was still beside him but it was switched off after the horrific sound of the flat line filled the air. 

The sound of Victoria's sobs still filled Alex's ears as though they were still ringing out.

The image of Diane crumbling to the floor as the nurse called the time of death still played in his mind.

A tear stained face appeared at the window, wearing the red Santa hooded sweatshirt Robert had gifted him just hours previously.

Aaron.


End file.
